


【壮环】对决之后

by joannlee



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannlee/pseuds/joannlee
Summary: 被迫观赏活春宫的镜子：？环环生日快乐！！终于是赶上了；；；这篇其实是空咎剧情一出来就开始写的文，结果拖到了现在才写完((辛苦我自己了(
Kudos: 3





	【壮环】对决之后

那场犹如闹剧般的斗技结束了之后，那人像是丢了魂魄一样远离了那喧嚣的街道。他本来就不属于那里，什么对决、什么犯人、什么宿命……在他被宣告落败之后周围的细语声不断，这些对他来说都不重要了。那个用最后一击取得胜利了的男人回到了刀众的阵营之中，匆忙间只来得及瞥一眼倒在地上的他，下秒便被人团团围住。  
四周闹哄哄的，眼前过于美丽的天空只让他稍微释怀了一些，云外镜的余眸还看见旁边的妖怪异常躁动，仿佛下一秒这些面红耳赤的妖怪就会扑过来将他生吞活剥似的。但云外镜还是静静地躺在地上，他闻到身上伤口的鲜血味，全身脱力的感觉还是好几百年唯一一次，他连自愈的能力都没办法使，胸口上下起伏着，身上哪处都疼得不行。  
一点都不手下留情啊，枫佳。  
云外镜最后瞥了那个人一眼，他同样也是伤痕累累，但还是笔直地站在那头，仿佛这世上似乎没有什么能让他折腰一般。他总是这副模样，面无表情的、看似毫无人性的——对任何事情都漠不关心的。  
最后瞥了枫一眼，他格外努力地支起了身子，途中踉跄了好几遍，在一片无尽的嘘声中退下。他在那人的手下输得心服口服，没有什么好让他后悔的，但是……  
但是什么呢。  
云外镜循着月光回到了森林那棵大枫树前。他站在小枫佳当年站着的位置，往当年自己坐的方向看，不知道是盯着哪处看得出神，许久都没有动弹。  
枫佳……  
-  
对决结束几个小时后的竞赛场。  
枫小心翼翼地蹲下身拾起了刀的碎片，地上残留了不知是人是妖的血液，记录着方才激烈的厮杀。妖怪们尝尽了一时的快乐之后也都散了，刀众们也一个个离去，对于刚才的胜利也没有多大的感触。  
只有他一个人，对着这片土地不知道发呆了多久。  
而且战意未消。  
他看见了的，云外镜拖着满是血的身姿落魄退场的背影。那看不见内心深处的双眸透着清澈深沉的蓝色，像镜子一般地倒映着竞技场的混乱，如同那一切都和他已经没有任何关联似的。  
还没完。  
还没完呢。  
枫佳透过刀片的倒影盯着自己发红的双眼，蔓延的杀意彻底渲染了他的意识，他们的对决分明还没结束，云外镜又一次逃离走了，那家伙明明说不再逃跑的！  
一抹红色在灯影街划去了一条直线，枫体内的细胞都在叫嚣着战斗，即使身上早已经是伤痕累累也在所不惜。他知道云外镜就在那里，他要把人找出来，然后再好好地分出胜负，这次再也没人阻止了——  
逃不掉的。  
-  
森林周围静寂得很，蝉鸣声不知在什么时候已经消失，除了风经过带起的沙沙声，再也没有多余的声音。云外镜倚靠着大枫树的树干，透过鲜红的枫叶抬头看头上的明月，身上的血迹都给月光照得明亮亮的。  
一切都静好，直到像是恶鬼杀到一般的气息从远处朝云外镜的方向直冲而来。凭着微弱的气力支起身子的云外镜朝着那个方向看了好久，最终看见了那抹红色，如同枫叶一般的红色，越来越大、越来越大……  
“来啦。”云外镜的语气颇为轻淡，就像是老友相见一般。“要吃泡面没？”  
明知道对方的目的，却不将其点破。云外镜这般反应倒是更激起人的怒气，枫几乎是气急败坏地冲向前去拉起了人的衣襟，把云外镜一下抬到半空中。  
“.…..你是在瞧不起我。”枫强迫对方与自己对视，发红的双眸如同猛兽注视着自己的猎物一般，两人的距离只有几毫米。  
“我已经输了。”云外镜气若悬丝。“你还有什么不满足的？”  
枫厚重的鼻息喷到了云外镜的脸上，他不懂为什么自己还会被揪着不放，刀众明明已经赢得胜利了，他自己也不在意过去先代的恩恩怨怨了……  
明明已经放下了，反倒这个人类小孩还在坚持不懈。思至此云外镜都觉得憋屈，盯着人的眼神逐渐变了味。  
“我可不是你消耗空闲的工具。”  
云外镜伸手扯开枫抓着自己衣领，瞪了眼人就打算回到了大枫树下休息。背过人的云外镜根本没注意到自己的话语竟彻底激怒了枫，那人沉着脸一语不发，沉默了三秒之后抄起刀就抵着人的后颈处推到了大枫树的树干上。  
“唔？！”  
云外镜一时间无法动弹，后颈冰冰凉凉的，令他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。双手被枫一把抓着固定在背后，本来就虚弱疲惫的他根本没办法挣脱开来。  
“疼……”背上的伤被自己的手死死压着，云外镜疼得脸色都霎时变白了。  
只是身后的人完全无动于衷，枫贴上了人的后背，头歪向了一边，这视角清晰地看见了人因为难受而皱在一起的眉。  
“逃不掉的。”气息落到了人的耳畔，枫清晰地感受到云外镜的身体都僵直了。他收起了后颈上的刀，因为力道大了，竟在那留下了血痕。他的食指在那道伤口上划了一记，鲜红全都染上了指尖，艳丽得刺眼。  
“听说妖怪的血能让人长生不死？”枫把云外镜翻了过来，对着人的双眸笑着说。“若是自己喝了自己的血呢？忠镜。”  
“.…..”云外镜拼命躲开人的视线，开口说话的那刻才知道自己竟然在全身颤抖。“你到底想干嘛。”  
太丢人了。不只是在对决上输得彻底，甚至被区区人类穷追不舍，被紧逼成这幅落魄模样，云外镜想起万一被那个千里眼瞧见了，这之后估计会被怎么笑话，他都已经想象成型了。  
“不过你曾经也是人类，大概没有这种作用。”枫自说自话，抬手竟将指尖上的血伸舌舔去。他俯下身彻底压制着人的身体，不容人反抗地把人囚禁在树和他之间。  
“你……！？”  
云外镜挣扎得越是激动，枫的压制就越是用力。他知道自己没办法和已经入魔了般的人类抗衡，一心只想着赶紧逃离这个人的手掌罢了。今天遇到的任何事都不随他愿，云外镜耗费所有体力都没换得逃走的机会，他始终被人锁在怀里，就像弱不禁风的小雏一样。  
终于是忍不下去的枫心一横把人已经破烂不堪的外衣扯走，看见自己在人身上搞出来的伤口的那刻还是不禁瞳孔一缩。他像个嗜血的恶魔一般恶趣味地俯身舔舐人的伤口，不带怜惜的力道让云外镜都疼得彻底白了脸，早就沙哑的嗓子发出了高亢凄厉的呻吟。  
云外镜的抗议并没有得到理会，枫得寸进尺地伸手到了人身下的禁地。明明挣扎得如此厉害，下身却因为被欺凌而有了感觉。枫不禁勾起了嘴角，一把握住了那股滚烫。  
“——唔哈？！”  
云外镜低头就能看见枫对自己的身体都做了什么。胯间有枫的腿抵着，硬挺的下体被人的手一上一下的，让他一下就有了感觉。云外镜努力在飘忽的快感之中寻回理智，无奈没有经历过此类之事的他根本没办法抽离，只得沉沦下去。  
“嗯…...不要——呃……”云外镜总觉得里面好像有什么快出来了，赶紧出言阻止。“停下来——”  
枫这回倒是听话，云外镜话刚落他就停了动作。只是没等人反应过来，他撩开了身下穿得整齐的衣装，同样是起了反应的炙热肿胀得吓人，他不由分说地扯开云外镜的双腿，对准了蜜穴就捅了进去。  
“啊啊啊——！”  
难以言说的痛楚从那处炸了开来，云外镜的双眸都给痛得憋出了泪，他死命摇着头想要挣脱，双手却被枫抓得死紧。  
痛楚伴随而来的羞耻感让云外镜的脑袋变得混沌得不行，他看着眼前的人一个劲地冲撞，一下又一下，他被颠得连视线都变得模糊，随时都会昏过去。  
逼着他回过神来的，是突然一阵天旋地转。枫逼迫着他跪在了枫叶堆上，换了个姿势之后总觉得那硬物变得更是深入，精疲力尽的云外镜被身后的人猛地顶到了某一点，他明显地颤抖了一下，嘴边不由得泄了酥麻的呻吟。  
“啊……”  
他的镜子忽地被放置在自己的正面，云外镜从镜中反射看见自己被剥得干干净净，惨白的脸又带着暧昧的绯红色，身上的伤口仍然凄惨，现在的境地更是惨不忍睹。  
“好好看看你现在骚成什么模样。”枫带着戏谑的声音在身后响起。  
“停下来……嗯、哈——”  
旖旎的水声始终不停，云外镜在撕心裂肺的痛处里渐渐体会到如同波涛袭来的快感。终是焦灼不堪的他忍不住开始动起了腰肢，殊不知身上人见到此景之后更是来劲，枫本就急促的呼吸变得更为粗重，扭动腰肢的频率加快了不少，无一不是朝着那敏感的点而去的。  
“不要再——啊……”  
“停下、停！”  
“再这样下去……”  
云外镜嘴上这么说，却是不由自主地压低了腰翘起了臀，企图承受更多的快感。  
有什么就要出来了……  
枫得到的愉悦可不比云外镜的来得少。平常冷漠不说话见人就躲的人就在自己身下沉声呻吟的模样，无疑是最佳的催情剂。快感逐渐被放大，枫渐渐抓不着节奏，一心只往那最深处探去，热意窜上了全身，他最终在一阵痉挛之中在人的蜜穴中释放了精华。  
“唔嗯——”枫伸手探向人的灼热，来回几次之后身下人也彻底从中解脱，疲惫无力地瘫到了枫叶堆上。  
粗重的喘息一起一伏，两人躺在那头好一段时间，皆是无话。  
“枫佳。”  
枫还以为人已经乏力得直接睡下了，他撇头一看声源，那边的云外镜还睁着明亮的眼。  
“这笔账我会记着的。”他说，语气听起来非常不愉快。  
闻言，枫却是勾起了嘴角，许久才蹦出了一句。“好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 被迫观赏活春宫的镜子：？
> 
> 环环生日快乐！！终于是赶上了；；；这篇其实是空咎剧情一出来就开始写的文，结果拖到了现在才写完((  
> 辛苦我自己了(


End file.
